The new life for Sadie and Yasmin!
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: This story is written by my ten year old daughter, for a school competition, which she got second place. This written by Sadie's point of view of her previous life before she and her 'sister' were adopted by Sara and Gil Grissom. Rated K plus plz R and
1. Chapter 1

The new life for Sadie and Yasmin.

Authors note - This story doesn't belong to me it so happens to be written by my ten year old daughter Cody. Cody was set a challenge at school, write a story about your favourite TV show and out of three hundred students Cody came second, I am so proud of her that I wanted to share it with you, hope you enjoy and happy reading.

Disclaimer - Don't own CSI if we did Nick and Greg would be mine!

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Do you ever get the feeling you were born into this world for some other reason, apart from being a normal human being, not looked upon in your community as a genius or as some of the not so nice people say a freak, but hey such is life. I Sadie Rose is used to it after all I am fifteen and suffered this fate for ten years.

At least my best friend, my only friend Yasmin Daley keeps me sane, we do everything together, that's probably why we were still where we were to be honest, but Yasmin and me were like superglue stuck together, you could say we weren't best friends we were makeshift sisters and for me and I guess Yasmin that was great.

Yasmin and me were room mates at the so called best adoption orphanage in Las Vegas, matter of opinion I may add, we were fifteen and fourteen and never got adopted, nobody was interested in teenagers especially teenagers that came as a pair. Oh please don't get me wrong I think the staff here are the nicest people ever it's just the outsiders that paint a different picture or so we thought.

The day we met our new mom was the best ever, we laughed, we cried we even ended up with a huge dog sitting on us and our dad laughed, he called us his cheeky cherubs, his girls that could get away with anything, we never thought about misbehaving we loved it here.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Six months later after our first night out of the orphanage, is where our story begins.

"Sadie, Yasmin breakfast!" Our mom shouts from the kitchen "Come on girls before you dad eats it!"

"I won't!" Our dad mutters mouth full of toast "Can't believe Ecklie allowed us both time off to get the girls settled in, did you threaten him?"

"Of course not! What example would that give the girls?" Sara asked "Honestly Gil!"

"Morning old man!" Yasmin shouts jumping on to her stool "Hey mom!"

"Hi honey, Yassy don't call your dad an old man, ok?" Sara asks looking at me "Sadie what's up kiddo?"

"Nothing" I reply avoiding eye contact with Sara and Yasmin.

"Sadie that's crap and you know it, just tell mom!" Yasmin said "Dad some privacy?"

"Sure can I take my coffee and toast into the den?" Gil asked Sara remembering her fit last week about it.

"Sure Gil just don't leave the cup or plate in there to fester with bugs" Sara replied turning her attention to Sadie "Sadie honey what's wrong?"

"I woke up this morning with a bloody discharge in my underwear, am I dying?" I say quickly tears in my eyes.

"Oh Sadie of course not, it's called a period and every young girl gets them, even Yasmin will get them" Sara explained pulling Sadie into a hug "Did no one tell you at school or the orphanage?"

"No, if they had would you think I would have freaked?" I reply looking at Yasmin "Yasmin has had them for two years already so she knew I just thought she was kidding me, guess I should listen to my sister"

"I told you Sadie" Yasmin says staring at her breakfast "Right now that that dilemma is sorted I'm hungry!"

"Like always" I reply jumping up beside my sister watching as our mom left the room "Hey Yas have you noticed that mom has been acting funny this past week?"

"Yesbutit'syourimagination!" Yasmin replied mouth full of food "Uhh sorry yea I think she has, why?"

"Do you think shes ill?" I ask pushing away my plate "I mean always looking pale and sleepy"

"You going to eat that?" Yasmin asks ignoring my initial question.

YAS!" I shout before looking out the kitchen to find mom nowhere in sight "Stop thinking about your stomach for just two seconds, your so like Uncle Greg, do you think mom is seriously ill?"

"I don't know" Yasmin replies "Look Sadie of it really bothers you go ask her"

"While I go ask mom what you going to do?" I ask staring at the brown ponytail of my sister "Of course eat, might have known!"

As I walk out of the kitchen our family dog Hank storms into the kitchen almost knocking me off my feet and hurtling into the legs of Yasmin stool, sending her crashing to the floor landing on to a hyper boxer and her remainder of her breakfast and mine, I smile and go on the hunt for our mom.

TBC

Authors note two - Well that's the first chapter over and done with and hopefully you all enjoyed it, I know we did, please read and review not for me but for a sweet ten year old kid.


	2. Chapter 2

The hunt for my mom went easier than expected, I found her in her office, talking to the floor, or so I thought.

"Uhh mom why are you talking to the floor?" I ask closing the office door quickly "Are you ok?"

"Sadie baby sure I am" Sara replied stretching herself "Do you promise not to tell your dad or sister?"

"Yea I swear it by a pinky promise" I reply placing my pinky finger on my mom's "So what's going on?"

"I found…well actually Hank found this cute puppy abandoned on the side of the road" Sara explained holding my hand and walking towards her office desk "I'm trying to figure out how to tell Gil"

"Ok, why would he be upset?" I ask scratching the adorable Chocolate Labradors ears "Is it a boy or girl?"

"A girl, Sadie would you and Yassy want a puppy even though you have Hank?" Sara asks placing the puppy in my arms.

"Would we? Oh yes please mom" I squeal in sheer delight "Can I go take her to Yassy?"

"Yea" Sara replied laughing as I carry the puppy out the room.

I walk back from my mom's office and towards the kitchen to find both Yasmin and our dad in the kitchen, I stop at the door and adjust the puppy onto my hip, as I'm about to whistle to get Yasmin's attention when our new puppy barks.

"What on Earth was that?" Our dad asks looking down at Hank "Was that you boy?"

"Pssst Yassy" I whisper "Come here"

Yasmin walks over to me and gasps when she sees the puppy licking at my wrist, she instantly takes her from my arms and walks towards the stairs, as soon as we get into her room she lets our puppy down onto the floor, Yasmin watches her for a few minutes before turning to me.

"Where did it come from?" Yasmin enquires groaning as the puppy attacks her shoes "What's it name?"

"Mom and Hank found her a few days ago and she doesn't have a name yet" I reply "Mom says shes ours so I guess we name her"

"Why you little Rascal, Sadie she's eating my shoes!" Yasmin groans "Sadie stop her"

"Come here Rascal" I say smiling as Rascal bounds towards me "Well we have given her a name, now to introduce her to dad"

Yasmin just nodded and followed me and Rascal out of her room, Rascal was really good she would walk right beside my legs stopping when I stopped, Rascal was a very well behaved cute dog, well apart from chewing on Yasmin's shoes but never mind.

"Hey girls" Gil said happily "What brings you back into the kitchen?"

"We wanted to introduce you to Rascal" Yasmin replied smiling at our dad "Isn't she cute?"

"Sara where did the girls get a puppy?" Gil asked Sara.

"I was walking Hank a few days ago and he found her" Sara explained "Gil Rascal will be the girls dog, Hank will be ours can they keep her?"

"Yea please daddy" I beg getting down on my knees "Pretty please daddy dearest"

"Please dad we don't ask for much" Yasmin adds "You won't have to do much, we will look after her"

"Oh go on then" Gil replies rolling his eyes as me, Sara and Yasmin dance around the kitchen followed by a happy Rascal.

Eventually after dancing around for a few minutes our mom stopped and looked at us and then our dad. I started to get nervous and started getting tears in my eyes.

"Mom?" I ask quietly "Are you ok?"

"Sara what's wrong?" Dad asks walking over "Sara honey?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant!" Mom blurted out "They lied to us"

"Your what?" Dad asked dropping his hand from my moms to his side "The doctors told us we couldn't have children"

"I know" Sara responded rubbing her belly" Well they were wrong, Sadie Yassy you ok?"

"Yea mom that's great news" Yasmin replied happily "Way to go guys"

"Yea way to go" I respond quietly "Excuse me a moment"

"Sadie where you going?" Dad asks "Sadie?"

"What do you care? You have your baby now, where does that leave us?" I growl storming up to my room.

"Ill go talk to her" Yasmin says hugging mom and dad "Don't worry she will come around"

Yasmin walks out of the kitchen and walks up the stairs and barges into my room and sits down on my bed with a thump.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Yassy screams "Why did you shout at the two best people in our life right now?"

"I don't know" I reply shrugging my shoulders "Do they hate me?"

"Hate you? No!" Yassy replies "Sadie tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" I reply turning my back on my sister "I just don't feel part of the family"

"We are part of the family" Yassy replies "Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yea I want to be a Grissom, not a Rose!" I reply letting my tears fall "Don't you want to be a Grissom?"

"Yea I want to be a Grissom but for the moment until the paperwork is signed we have to stick with Rose and Daley" Yasmin explained hugging me.

"Should I tell mom and dad?" I ask rubbing at my tear stained eyes.

"Yup" Yassy replies "Go tell them what's bothering you, they are human they will listen"

I smile at Yassy and walk down the stairs and into the kitchen and found my mom crying and my dad trying to comfort her, I felt so guilty and walked back out the room and into the garden.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I sit in the garden throwing stones at the fence, which I knew would annoy the neighbours and my parents, I sit up straight when I hear the screen door open and close again.

"Sadie?" My dad asks "What you doing out here?"

"Thinking I guess" I reply "How are you? How's mum?"

"Your mom is upset" Dad replies sighing "It's my fault!"

"Why is it your fault? I thought it was my fault" I ask walking over to my dad "What did you do?"

"I told her I didn't want any more children" Dad replies groaning as I smack him in the arm "HEY!"

"Don't you hey me!" I snarl "You tell mom you don't want anymore kids, well I don't want you as a dad, leave me alone!"

I storm into the house and into my room, pick up my cell phone, lap top and minimal clothing stuff them into a bag and storm back down the stairs and straight into Gil.

"Get the hell out of my way!" I snarl "I hate you!"

"Sadie what's going on?" Yassy asks looking from me and then Gil "Dad?"

"Don't speak to him Yassy, he doesn't want the baby" I growl "Well if he don't want the baby I don't want him in my life I'm going to live with Aunt Catherine, Uncle Warrick and our cousins Lindsay and Mia"

"You said that?" Yasmin asks Gil "Seriously how could you? Where's mom?"

"I'm here, Sadie where you going?" Sara asks wiping her face.

"I'm leaving" I reply "Either he goes or I go"

"Sadie baby please don't go I can't lose you" Mom says tears forming in her eyes "Please"

"Look I'll go" Gil announced sighing "Sara I'll be at Jim's if you want me"

"We don't need you, get out of our life!" I snarl storming upstairs.

"Sara?" Gil asks "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I'll ring you at Jim's" Sara replies "Bye Gil let me deal with my two upset daughters"

Gil walks out of the house and gets into his car, I watch from my bedroom window as he drives out the driveway and to my Grandpa Jim, I let the tears flow and run over to my bed and sob into the pillow, my bedroom door opens and I'm instantly brought into a hug by my sister and mum, we spend the rest of the day crying in each others arms.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was now two weeks later and to say life was all smiles and happy was never far from the truth, my mom was constantly crying, she hadn't been to work since dad went to live with Grandpa Jim, granted dad had come to see me and Yasmin but mom and dad never made the effort, I at least got one wish, Yasmin and myself were now officially Grissom's, but I couldn't see the point celebrating without my dad here, my grades had dropped from straight A's to D's and E's, as for Yasmin she hadn't been to school since that night.

"Sadie where are you?" Mom shouts from downstairs "Sadie?"

"Coming mom" I reply coming down the stairs slowly.

"Sadie get a move on!" Mom warns me "Yasmin stay where you are right now!"

"Why?" Yasmin asks standing at the doorway "Why should I listen to you?"

"I'm your mom and I love you" Our mom replies smiling slightly as I come into the room "Sit down Sadie, you too Yassy"

Yasmin rolls her eyes and sits down beside me on the couch looking at my mom pacing the floor, Rascal and Hank following her, sighing and rubbing her face with the palms of her hands she turns to us.

"Girls I know the past two weeks have been hard but please can you concentrate on your studies and you Yassy baby girl go to school" Mom begged "Please?"

"Ok mom I'll continue to push my grades up" I reply looking at my watch "Best get some studies in before dinner, love you mom"

"Love you too" My mom replies turning to Yasmin "Yasmin baby say something"

"I'll go school but you and dad need to start talking, it's effecting me and Sadie" Yasmin explains "Did you know that Sadie cries herself to sleep every night, she doesn't eat the lunch you make her, she won't admit but she misses dad and so do I"

Sara watched as both her teenage daughters went about their business smiling to herself and rubbing her barely visible three month baby bump Sara dialled Jim's home number.

"_Hello?" Jim answered sleepily "If this is anybody trying to sell me things I'm going to hunt you down and kill you!"_

"Uhh hey Jim, is Gil around?" Sara asks trying not to giggle at the tired irritable Jim Brass.

"_Oh hey Sara I'll get him for you" Jim said clearing his throat "Hey Gil pick up the phone"_

"_Ok will you stop shouting and go back to sleep you miserable sod!" Gil replies picking up the receiver "Hi, who is this?"_

"Hey Gil the girls and I want you home" Sara said quickly "Gil did you hear me?"

"_Sara you and the girls want me to come home, even after what I did?" Gil asks "Why? I'm a horrible person and I don't deserve you, Sadie, Yasmin or the new baby"_

"_Gil would you just go home already your driving me mad!" Jim shouted down the receiver "Sorry for shouting in your ear Sara, but forgive the guy and get him out my house!"_

"I think Jim wants you out and we want you home" Sara says "Come on Gil come home"

"Mom are you speaking to dad?" Yasmin asks "Mom?"

"_Who's that Sara?" Gil asks "Put them on the phone"_

"Your dad wants to speak to you" Sara says handing Yasmin the phone.

"Hey daddy, come home please we need you" Yasmin begs "Sadie wants to talk to you"

"Hey dad, get your butt home my grades have dropped, Yassy hasn't been to school since you left" I explain "Mom wants you back, so stop being an idiot and come home!"

"_Ok I'm coming home right now" Our dad replies._

"_Oh thank god!" Grandpa Jim exclaims "Hey Sadie, hi Yassy"_

"Hey Grandpa, how's you?" We both ask giggling insanely.

"_I'm good, glad that your dad is going home" Our Grandpa replies "I have freedom to walk around naked again...uhh forget I said that"_

"No problem" I reply "Bye"

"Daddies coming home" Yassy squeals "Wahoo"

We all giggle and sit on the floor, for the first time in two weeks we all laughed, mom was happy, I was happy and Yasmin was happy, I don't think anything could spoil our mood right now, how wrong could I be?

TBC

Slight cliff hanger, anyone want to guess what happens next, big virtual cookie if you get it right or even close. So please read and review and get guessing.


	4. Chapter 4

We sat on he floor watching mom and dads wedding video, mom starts giggling when our Aunt Catherine comes into view, Aunt Catherine looked and probably felt awful, at the time the video was taken she was eight months pregnant with her second daughter Mia Grace Brown, who is currently five and bundles of energy.

After thirty minutes I start to look at the clock on the wall, my watch and at the front door, our dad hadn't got home yet, which was unusual, what I mean is if you drove back from our Grandpa Jim's house it took ten minutes and if you stopped for Gas or shopping maybe fifteen, twenty minutes tops, never thirty. I was getting a horrible feeling in my gut, my mom could sense my fear and took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Mom where's dad?" I ask scared of her reply.

"Buttercup I'm not sure" Mom replies "Go ring his cell, but if he's driving he wont answer"

"Mom, dads been an awful long time" Yasmin states quietly "What could be wrong?"

"I'm sure nothing is wrong, he's probably stopped for Gas, or better yet Ice cream!" Sara replied playing with Yasmin's hair "Stop worrying it will be fine"

The house phone started to ring and me being closest answered, I wasn't ready for what I heard.

"_Excuse me is this Sara Grissom?" An unfamiliar voice enquired._

"No this is her daughter though, can I ask who's calling?" I ask twisting my hair in my finger.

"_I must speak with Mrs Grissom" The voice replied._

"Fine, mom phone for you" I shout handing the phone to my mom.

"Hello?" My mom enquired "Can I ask who's calling?"

"_I'm Nurse Davenport at Desert Palms I have your husband here" Nurse Davenport explained "I'm afraid your husband has been in a car crash and as you're his next of kin we need you here for permission to operate"_

"I'm on my way, what about my daughters?" My mom asked looking at me and Yasmin.

"_For now they need to go to a family member" Nurse Davenport replies "Mrs Grissom I do stress the urgency of you getting here"_

"Ok I'll be there in ten minutes" Mom replied placing the phone back in its holder, turning to us she says "Girls grab your coats and school bags and come to the car in two minutes, go!"

Sensing that this was a serious matter both Yasmin and myself run up the stairs, we grab our coats, school bags pyjamas and even our toiletry bags and lap tops, making it back down to the car in ninety seconds. Our mom had the engine running and as soon as we came out the house she locked it up, jumped in her car and out the driveway, three minutes later we were stood on our Aunt Catherine's doorstep waving goodbye to our mom.

"Come inside girls" Aunt Catherine says squeezing our shoulders "Go sit on the sofa, would you like a drink?"

"No thanks we want to know what's going on" Yasmin says turning to me smiling as I nod "Aunt Catherine tell us the truth what's happening?"

"There is no easy way of saying this girls" Catherine stated sighing and rubbing her face "Girls your dad has been involved in a car crash, your mom has gone to Desert Palms urgently, she is his next of kin, do you know what that means?"

"Yea it means that our mom has to make choices for my dad because he can't" I reply quietly "Is our dad dead?"

I couldn't help but ask, my question made Yasmin burst into tears, I sat staring at the wall. The only answer I received was the shake of the head from my Aunt and the wails from my sister, I felt awful I wanted my dad so much and now I felt that I had lost him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Our Uncle Warrick walked in from the garden with Mia and Lindsay, Mia came over to Yasmin held her hand and asked.

"You got a boo boo?" Mia innocently asked.

"No Mia" Yasmin replied hugging her tightly "Hey Lindsay"

"Hey guys, Mia why don't you go and find your High School Musical DVD's?" Lindsay asked pulling the over happy five year old away from Yasmin.

"High School Musical?" I ask "Never heard of it"

"Oh just you wait" Lindsay replied winking at her mom "You guys want some food before the whirlwind called Mia Brown attacks you?"

We both nod and follow our cousin into the kitchen, just as Mia comes from upstairs and spreads all her High School Musical collection across the floor, I giggle as Mia sticks two pom poms in my Uncle's hands, as he looks on bewildered I nudge Yasmin and she giggles, Lindsay just rolls her eyes and continues making us our dinner.

Meanwhile at the hospital our mom sat on a uncomfortable red plastic chair, needing to pee and have a drink she stumbled over to the reception desk to find a young blonde filing her nails.

"Excuse me I've been here forty minutes and no one has told me the condition of my husband" Sara asked smiling at the receptionist.

"I'll buzz the Doctor again" She replied dryly "Please sit back down"

Sara stormed back towards the chair, she sat down and folded her arms across her chest letting the tears flow, five minutes later Sara saw through tear stained eyes a blue pair of legs.

"Mrs Grissom?" The voice enquired "I'm Doctor Presland I've been dealing with your husband, he's awake and asking for you and your daughters"

"Our girls are with their Aunt and Uncle" Sara responds "I could ask for them to be brought here? Is that ok?"

"Sure go ring them, actually come into my office and ring them from there" Dr Presland explained pointing in the direction of his office.

Sara picked up the phone and dialled Catherine's number waiting for it to be picked up she twisted the cord around her finger.

"_Hello Brown household where no one day is ever the same…DAD! Hi sorry who is this?" Catherine answered politely._

"Shouldn't you change that answer machine message Cath?" Sara asks giggling "Hey Cath can you do me a favour and bring the girls to Desert Palms?"

"_Is everything ok Sara?" Catherine whispered walking into the kitchen "Is Gil ok?"_

"Gil is fine asking for his girls" Sara replied "Why were you whispering?"

"_Oh we were all sat in the living room watching High School covered head to toe in the outfits, even Warrick is dressed as a cheerleader" Catherine explained giggling loudly "Got it all on film"_

"That I've got to see" Sara said chuckling looking at a intrigued Doctor Presland "Yea Cath so if you can do that for me that would be great, bye"

Sara placed the phone back in its holder and smiled at the Doctor who just shrugged his shoulder and followed Sara back out of his office and was shocked to find three teenagers and a grown man in cheerleading outfits stood in reception.

"Mrs Grissom?" Doctor Presland asked "Do you know these people?"

"Yes" Our mom replies "Sadie? Yasmin? Warrick? Why?"

"Don't ask" Warrick replied covering his legs with the pom poms "Never repeat what you saw"

"Hi mom what brings us here?" I ask as Yasmin and myself walk towards to our mom "Is it dad?"

"Are these your daughters?" Doctor Presland asks smiling at us "Very beautiful girls, how old?"

"Sadie is fifteen and Yasmin is fourteen" Our mom replies "Anyway want to go see your dad? He's asking for you both"

"Mrs Grissom a quick word?" Doctor Presland asks indicating to a bench down the corridor once there he spoke again "I didn't think you would have teenage daughters"

"Well I do" Our mom replies smiling as we walk closer "Wouldn't change them for the world"

"Mom can we go see dad now?" I ask rattling my pom poms in the direction of the Doctor.

"Mom are you ok?" Yasmin asks sitting down in between the Doctor and our mom making him dangle on the edge "You know you and the baby?"

Before our mom replies Doctor Presland falls off the bench and onto the floor mumbles the room number stands up rubs his bottom and walks away mumbling, me and Yasmin look at each other and laugh loudly, pulling our mom up from the bench and towards our dads room. We open the door and instantly run to our dad.

"Daddy!" I scream crushing him "Sorry"

"Are you girls wearing cheerleading outfits?" Our dad asks "Did I hit my head?"

"No dad we were at Aunt Catherine's when Mia insisted we dress up" Yasmin explains "If you think we look weird wait till you see Warrick"

"Warrick is dressed as a cheerleader? Dress and everything?" Our dad enquires rubbing his head "Got a headache"

"Well technically he's wearing a skirt with a vest top" I reply "You should see it he looks ridiculous"

Our dad just nodded and held his arms out for us to go and cuddle him, we approach him slowly and gently and all three of us fall to sleep as our mom watches on happily.

TBC

Ok so slight humour, hope you enjoyed the humour and the rest of the story too. Please read and review and many thanks Cody.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
